


Dança das apaixonadas

by pilotchiken



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Conteúdo subjetivo, Erotica, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotchiken/pseuds/pilotchiken
Summary: Em uma tarde qualquer, You e Yoshiko fazem aquilo que apenas elas podem, juntas.





	Dança das apaixonadas

"Me chama de Yohane" disse Yoshiko, movendo os quadris para baixo, devagar.

  
"Ah, Yoshik-ko-chan. . ." suspirou You, com um engasgo. O Anjo Caído jogou a cabeça pra trás e se permitiu dançar alguns passos a mais naquela dança interessante.

  
"É Yo. . . Yohane, BakaYou." Miou a mulher de cabelos longos, de brilho azulado. Estava ficando difícil conter os espasmos que ganhavam sonoridade no ar do ambiente fechado.

  
O quarto da atleta tinha as cortinas cerradas em pleno meio de tarde. A luz do sol entrada apenas o suficiente para deixar tudo em uma penumbra azul-esverdeada, da cor do tecido do tecido. Sobre a cama as duas jovens, uma delas recém formada no colegial. A dança que partilhavam parecia ganhar um ritmo mais intenso a cada nova passada da que estava por cima do par.

  
"Ah, isso é tão bom. . ." disse You, fechando os olhos, exultante, percebendo todas as consequências da dança precisa da parceira de salão. "Yoh. . . Yohane, isso é bom demais."

  
Yohane deixou o sorriso se espalhar pelo seu rosto tensionado ao ouvir seu nome dito com tanto entusiasmo. Deixou suas mãos se apoiarem no abdômen bem definido de You e aumentou o ritmo. Era incapaz de manter a razoabilidade quando percebia que You já não era mais capaz de manter-se séria naquela arte tão nobre que executavam com eficácia invejável.

  
Se era uma dança não poderia faltar música. As vozes aflitas e de alegria de You e Yohane preenchiam o ar enquanto uma batida surda, como a de um tambor preciso, marcavam o passo a cada vez que Yohane terminava seu trajeto até a outra.

  
Indo e vindo. Choramingos e puxadas de ar. You segurava a parceira de baile pela cintura e buscava ajudar ao máximo no passo, mesmo que estivesse com todo o peso sobre si. Todo seu corpo estava quente e ela era capaz de sentir em cada parte de si os sabor intenso e incrível daquela coreografia. Abriu os olhos e percebeu toda a beleza do traje mais natural de todos no qual Yoshiko dançava aquela tarde. Como era bela. Como tudo aquilo era espetacular.

  
"Yohane. . . Yoshiko. . . Eu te amo, te amo. . . " Arfou a saltadora, sentindo os limites do seu passo. Sabia que era hora do número final daquela dança apoteótica.

  
Ao invés de responder com palavras, Yoshiko deixou que sua voz reverberasse suas notas desejosas de satisfação no tom cada vez mais intenso. Ela também sabia que o _grand finalle_ estava quase ali.

  
Já na entrada do último verso da música da festa Yoshiko mergulhou o tronco e deixou que seus lábios procurassem os de You. Um encontro desajeitado e rápido, apenas para coroar a entrada da passagem final de uma das melhores apresentações que se lembravam. Todas sempre eram a melhor de todas.

  
Clamores intensos, que engoliram todos os sons do Universo. Ali juntas, em seus melhores trajes, You e Yoshiko atravessaram o salão inteiro, ao som dos aplausos. Terminaram bem onde começaram e Yoshiko deixou-se recostar sobre a parceira.

  
"Uau. . . Isso foi. . ." tentou dizer ela, sem ter fôlego, nem cabeça o bastante para formular por completo a frase.

  
"É. . . Foi. Foi sim." respondeu You, com a voz fraca. Sentia sua parte mais sensível reverberar ainda algo daquele ritmo, de uma forma que lhe fazia sentir muita satisfação e um toque de agonia. "Não sei como você consegue isso."

  
"Eu? Não faço nada sozinha, minha serva mais fiel."

  
You riu de uma maneira boba. Estavam ambas muito cansadas e abatidas pelo esforço prazeroso daquele ato. Sem pensar em nada Yoshiko também riu. Assim ficaram por uns momentos, rindo de qualquer coisa sem sentido. Depois adormeceram, ainda em seus belíssimos trajes mais naturais. As roupas não iriam sujar se esperassem um pouco mais para voltar a serem usadas.


End file.
